please love me?
by pianist9beauty2
Summary: Then I guess this is why I'm can't ever live in the moment. I'm turning 21 soon and all can really think about is my rubbish face. also it might be a bit ooc... I'm not quite sure... please don't judge me...


I got this idea from an Australian show I was watching, but I what to take it further.

What?

It all started with a twenty-two dollar Sunday.

Then I guess this is why I'm can't ever live in the moment. I'm turning 21 soon and all can really think about is my rubbish face. This is as good as my face is ever going to get. This is it; it's all downhill from here. I thought puberty would have done a good job but it didn't.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well ciel how do I tell you this...um I think we should break up."

"No no no you don't. This is bad...wait What? Why would you tell me that when we're eating a Sunday? Also why don't you think this is incredible?"

"Well I thought we sort of drifted apart."

"This isn't good at all."

"Also Ciel... you're gay."

"No I'm not...?"

"Yes ciel you are probably gay and if you don't come out now I don't what to about...this. We can still be friends if you like we wouldn't be all that different."

"...This twenty-dollar Sunday is pretty fucking embarrassing."

"Well goodbye."

How did all of this happen... two years gone just like that? Ugh I have to go see Claude ... that idiot he would be at work.

"So I heard from Elizabeth that you guys broke up." Oh yeah right I almost forgot that happened, there's another desk in his office?

"Um yeah we sort of just drifted apart. " What's Claude doing?

"Hey Claude are you looking up giraffes again?"

"No I'm not... Fine but they're just so interesting. And I'm not always looking up giraffes it's just last time you came in here I was looking up...giraffes." ugh no they're not they just have long necks and eat tree leaves. And yes you do always look up giraffes.

"Either way this is the fifth time I caught you looking facts up about them."

I don't get that ...why? Ugh for some reason my friend Claude likes giraffes which of course are weird, but I just stopped caring. Another day that's just as bad as the last, by every little second. I grab Claude's' phone, because it's a habit. I look through his contact list and notice a name I don't know.

"Hey um who's alois trancy guy?" that's weird Claude would usually never socialize with people. Hmm this sounds fishy.

"...he's a new friend." That's most definitely a lie.

I notice some one walk in and sit at the desk in the middle of the office, I couldn't help but stare at this man HE is BEAUTIFUL. His well-toned body... shit maybe Elizabeth was right. Ugh these thoughts

"So Claude don't you want to introduce me to your new coworker?"

"Oh yes, this is Sebastian Michaelis"

"... and I am Ciel Phantomhive! I am Claude's best friend." that was a bit embarrassing!~

"Oh, hello ciel."

I heard a distant buzz I think I have a good idea who that is. I just mentally killed myself... twice!

"Claude! Are you going to put your cell on silent or do I have to answer it for you? And I know you don't want me to answer your cell!" there is only one person that can call at a time like this... grell.

Grell is Claude's boyfriend that is someone I can't stand at all. He annoys me to the point of wanting to take my life.

The funny thing is that he can't read people at all which leaves him to always be walked over. While Claude finally answered his phone, I noticed Sebastian get a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about that it's just the person on the other line is someone I can't tolerate." Ugh great grell...

"No, it's okay I have a few people I can't stand too." That's somewhat understandable... I hear another buzz I get a bit annoyed but I noticed it come from Sebastian's phone and watch him answer.

He went out and as he did he motioned a signal that it was an important call.

I wonder who called him, and why?

Anyways back to Claude who was talking to grell.

"I know...yes. I'll do it later. I can't go over now. I'm not on lunch break yet. Fine..."

His life was always full of lies.

"Soo what did he call you for?"

"He told me that he feels bad for Elizabeth, you know about your break up and stuff. Also he got kicked out of his book club thing." "She's the one that broke up with me I had no idea! How do you get kicked out of a book club?"

"He also said he's going to spend the night at the house." noo

"Really I hate it when you guys fuck really. Also I thought you said you were going to break up with him!"

"I did I will once I get the chance."

"That's never going to happen once you start talking about it you guys always end up having sex."

"Not ...always."

_*bang _ I hear the door being shut violently and look back to see Sebastian with an angry face.

"Sebastian are you okay what happened?" is he okay?

"No actually my dad just called ... he's in jail for murder."

"What that's... not good."

"yeah, I know" what?

"Ciel were leaving hurry." Really Claude now!

"Oh um yeah I guess since your my ride." I give one last stare at Sebastian before I turn around to leave.

"Hey Claude can I go with you and ciel?" yes!

"Hmm yeah why not?" hurray!

We all walk to the car in silence.

We finally arrived after listening to some weird music that Claude listens to, I can't name a specific genre but it's something called visual kei ? I don't know some of it is really good, but I can't say for the rest.

"I think I lost my keys?" where did I leave them? Claude goes to open the door and lets us in.

"What can I make for you guys, because I'm pretty hungry?"

"Ugh don't make pastries they're not that good."

"Really Claude although you're the one that eats them all." Hypocrite

"Enough about you! ... So Sebastian do want anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice."

"okay." I pass him the water and take out leftovers from last night's dinner. Claude stares at me weirdly and I wonder what he's up to. I forget as soon as I hear a door open. We all know who's at the door...grell. My mood now completely ruined, I sit down and what for him to get to the kitchen.

"Hey guys!~" ugh...

"Hey Claude!~"

"Sebastian this is grell, grell this is Sebastian."

"Hello Sebastian.~" I can't help but notice grell giving him a lustful look. Really right In front of me and Claude what a whore.

"So ciel how's the break up with you and Elizabeth or how did it happen?"

"Well we sort of just drifted..."

"How does that happen?"

"Grell that's how drifting works it happens slowly after a period of time. And by the time you order a twenty-two dollar Sunday it all ends just like that."

"So grell how did you get kicked out of your book club?"

"You think this is funny don't you."

"No..."

"It's just Elizabeth's probably in her room crying and while you are here having dinner."

"I don't think she's crying she broke up with was a surprise I didn't know if I did I would have planned a sadder evening."

"grell can you just.."

"I'm sorry Claude am I embarrassing you...again?!"

"I'm just so nice to you guys and you guys are just fucking bitches to me!"

"Oh god.." really ugh!

"Come on grell lets just go to my bedroom..." really now of all times.

"Ahhh...aahh Cla..ude ahh"

"I can't really believe they are having that much fun.." killed it.

" ...um I guess I'm not sure" nooo


End file.
